Mi chico Ideal
by Salma GR
Summary: Lucy tiene que hacer una lista sobre todo lo que quiere de su chico ideal, cuando la hace se entera de que su chico ideal es idéntico a Natsu, ¿el tendrá los mismos sentimientos que Lucy?, pasen para saber :D.


Mi Chico Ideal :D

Estos personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima el autor original de Fairy tail.

* * *

Era una tarde común en el gremio Fairy Tail, Natsu peleando con Gray, Erza comiendo pastel de fresa, Gajeel molestando a Levy y esta enojándose, Cana bebiendo. Era el día típico, todo era normal a excepción de una rubia matándose literalmente en sus adentros, tenía una guerra en su mente.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

Se podía notar como el sol era pintado de un naranja con varias tonalidades de rojo.

Una niña rubia de aproximadamente unos 6 años estaba con su madre, todo mundo decía que eras idénticas. Layla tomo en sus brazos a Lucy y empezó a contarle una de las muchas historias que se sabía.

-Lucy mi pequeña, te voy a contar una historia-Los ojos chocolatosos de Lucy tenían un brillo especial, ella amaba las historias de su madre-Pero debes jurar que nunca se lo dirás a nadie- la rubia mayor hizo énfasis en la palabra NUNCA.

-Ok mami pinky promise-Lucy dijo enseñando su dedo meñique en el aire.

-Bueno hija, hace muchos años una princesa quería encontrar a su chico ideal, fue con una hechicera y esta le dijo que hiciera una lista de todo lo que deseaba de su chico ideal, la princesa lo hizo, pasaron muchos años, jóvenes guapos le pedían su mano pero la princesa se negaba ya que para ella no eran su chico ideal, un día llego un campesino de un pueblo externo, este le pidió matrimonio y la princesa acepto ya que era su chico ideal, cuentan que se casaron y vivieron los dos felices para siempre, desde ese día a esa princesa le piden favores sobre sus próximas parejas-Lucy escuchaba el relato sin entender muy bien el porqué la rubia mayor le había contado esa historia-bueno seguro te preguntaras para que ter sirve esta historia-Layla suspiro y siguió hablando-Lucy cuando seas una bella jovencita quiero que consigas a tu chico ideal, para eso quiero que hagas esa lista, ¿entendiste? ¿Me lo puedes prometer?-Lucy solo asintió.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

* * *

Lucy seguía viendo su hoja en blanco, sólo con el título de "mi chico ideal" esta no tenía idea de cómo empezar así que sólo suspiró y dividió la libreta en Físico y Personalidad, con esto empezó con su lista.

Físico:  
-Alto  
-Cabello de un color especial  
-Ojos grandes y color Jade  
-Sonrisa encantadora  
-Cuerpo bien formado  
-Moreno claro

Personalidad:  
-Caballeroso  
-Tierno  
-Gracioso  
-Leal  
-Simpático  
-Solidario  
-Humilde  
-Amigable  
-Celoso (sólo un poco)  
-Respetuoso  
-Honesto  
-Especial  
-Un poco despistado

Lucy terminó su lista diciendo que ella "No pedía nada" así que era casi imposible no encontrar a nadie así.

La rubia satisfecha por su trabajo suspiro y de soslayo vio a una cabellera celeste acercarse a ella, era Levy su mejor amiga, al parecer había golpeado a Gajeel cuando la molesto.

-Lu-chan ¿qué haces?, se ve interesante-Jalo las hojas y las leyó con atención.

-Así que tu chico ideal- Lucy se puso tan roja que se parecía al cabello de la tiranía- No sé por qué, pero tu chico ideal me recuerda mucho a Natsu.

La hija de Layla se quedo fría, en verdad su chico ideal era Natsu, cada vez que lo pensaba se ponía más roja, era imposible que se fijara en ella.

-Lu-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- a Levy se le notaba la preocupación tanto en la cara como en su voz.

-Levy, en verdad describí a Natsu?- La voz de la rubia era de ultratumba lo sur ocasiono que la peliceleste sintiera escalofríos.

-Obviamente-dicho esto Lucy se levantó y corrió del gremio, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, aunque claro se sorprendieron más cuando cierto pelirosa fue detrás de ella.

* * *

Lucy seguía corriendo y no muy lejos Natsu la seguía preguntándose que tenía esa hoja que guardaba con tanto recelo.

La hija de Layla no se había percatado de la lluvia hasta que llego a su hogar toda empapada, dejo su hoja en la cama y se dispuso a entrar en la bañera, relajándose, disfrutando el único momento tranquilo que tuvo en ese día.

Un pelirosa entraba por la ventana al hogar de su amiga, entro y todo le pareció en orden, lo más seguro es que su amiga estaba en la bañera, este suspiró y se fue a la cama de Lucy, se tiró pero sintió una hoja, sus ojos jade se iluminaron cuando vio aquella hoja que tanto anhelaba leer, la empezó a leer y casi se le salían los ojos al leer cada palabra.

Una cabellera rubia salía de su baño, claro ya con ropa ya que sabía que podía haber una persona o más del gremio en su hogar, sus ojos pasaron en un pelirosa do que leía con atención una hoja, al principio no le dio importancia pero luego casi se desmaya al ver que Natsu tenía si hoja, SU HOJA, corrió a quitársela pero sintió unos brazos que la atraparon, nuestra rubia estaba muy nerviosa.

-Na-Natsu. ¿Qué h-haces?-Lucy estaba tan roja, incluso estaba más roja que el mismísimo cabello de la Scarlet.

Natsu sólo sonrió en sus adentros, por MAVIS el en realidad amaba a Lucy, se separó viendo el rojo que teñía las mejillas de la rubia, ese sólo se enterneció por la escena.

-Así que soy tu chico ideal-Lucy estaba cada vez más roja y Natsu sólo sonría tranquilo- Luce yo también tengo una lista de mi chica ideal.

Natsu saxo de su bufanda una pequeña hoja u se la extendió a Lucy quien la leyó y sintió que sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Natsu al ver eso se sorprendió.

-Oe Oe Luce ¿qué te pasa?- Lucy sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de la ira, ¿todavía tenía el descaro de preguntar el porqué estaba así?

-ME PREGUNTAS PORQUE ESTOY ASÍ. ME DISTE UNA HOJA DONDE DESCRIBÍA A LISANNA Y NO QUIERES QUE ESTE ENOJADA PEDASO DE ANIMAL-Tanto Lucy como Natsu se sorprendieron por la rudeza de la chica, el pelirosa sólo sonrió y se sonrojó.

-Lucy lo siento, te entregue la lista equivocada, esta es la de Sting para Lisanna- Saco otra lista de su bufanda- esta si es la mía.

Lucy tomo la lista de nuevo y se sonrojó al ver que el la hoja que tenía como título "mi chica ideal" decía "TIENE QUE SER LUCY" con una letra un poco torpe, pero se notaba su amor.

-Natsu eso quiere decir que- Natsu no dejo que Lucy continuara y que aprisiono sus labios con los suyos, el beso fue lento pero demostraba todos sus sentimientos, al final se tuvieron que soltar aquel beso por falda de aire, jadeantes y rojos se vieron a los ojos, ellos sabían lo que tenían que decir.

-Quiere decir que te amo- dijeron ambos al unísono, para luego basarse.

* * *

-Al final mi madre estaría orgullosa-dijo Lucy en un susurro, eran las 3 de la mañana y esta estaba durmiendo con Natsu.

-Oe Luce, ¿qué dices?- el pelirosa sólo se talló los ojos para poder ver a su rubia, Lucy sólo lo abrazo y lo acomodo para que se durmiera.

-Nada Natsu, ya duerme- el hijo de igneel sólo sonrió.

-Que fría eres Luce.

-Ya cállate hay que dormir- Natsu la tomo de la cintura y la beso, la rubia se sonrojó y al pelirosa le salió una carcajada.

-Ahora si a dormir-ambos se abrazaron para ir a dormir, para sentir el calor de sus cuerpos.

¿Quién diría que los dos estuvieran tan cerca el uno del otro?. Al final como dos personas tan distintas pueden llegar a quererse, es algo que sólo el amor de estos tórtolos los comprende.

~FIN~

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer one-shot de Fairy tail, espero que lo lean y me digan que les pareció c:

También tengo fanfics de hora de aventura por si les interesa :D, los amo :D

¿Merece Reviews?


End file.
